Substantial research and development have been conducted for many years to provide electrical connectors for use with coaxial cables that insure reliable electrical and mechanical connection between the coaxial cable and the connector. Although many improvements have been made, there is still a need in the art to provide an electrical connector of extreme reliability for insuring ease of mechanical interconnection with the coaxial cable, in addition to the maintenance of an extremely low impedance electrical connection between the center conductor of the coaxial cable and the connector.